It Was Them
It Was Them is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Ben ordering chilli fries while Khyber is spying him with his telescope. When he is about to eat them, Khyber's pet as Slamworm attacks Ben. Ben as Diamondhead defeats it but his lunch is spoiled. In Rook's truck, Ben remarks that more aliens are attacking him nowadays. Then Ben suggests it might be Dr.Animo. So Ben and Rook check up Animo's prison at the Plumbers Headquarters. Animo is missing there while Ben finds a secret tunnel. Rook and Ben enter that tunnel where a giant fire breathing ant confronts them. Ben turns into Echo Echo and manages to surround the Ant and uses Wall of Sound. They find Animo who plans to activate his ray machine which will turn all ants on Earth into mutant ants and he will be their leader. However Rook gets the important pat of the ray and tries to destroy it. Ben tells him to hurry and dials Swampfire but turns into Rath again. Rath defeats three ants but the ants outnumber him. Then he turns into a new alien ' Crashhopper' . Ben easily beats the ants. Khyber's pet suddenly shows up. Ben tells Animo to call his dog off but Animo replies it isnt his. It turns into Mucilator and sticks Crashhopper onto a slimy part of his body. Khyber comes and tries to kill Ben with his sword but Rook saves Ben. Ben destroys Animo's helmet using which he was able to control the ants. Therefore the ants go mad and attack Mucilator. Khyber and Mucilator flee while Animo is arrested again. He swears revenge again. Major Events *Crashhopper gets unlocked and makes his first appearance. *Rath and Echo Echo make their Omniverse debut. *Dr. Animo makes his Omniverse debut. *Ben and Rook finally see Khyber's Pet's true form and it's transformation. Omnitrix Aliens Debuts *Diamondhead *Echo Echo (Omniverse debut) *Rath (Omniverse debut) *Crashhopper (first appearance) Nemetrix Aliens Debuts *Slamworm (first appearance) *Mucilator (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Blukic (cameo) *Driba (cameo) Flashback Characters *Ben Tennyson (cameo) *Gwen Tennyson (cameo) Villains *Dr. Animo (first re-appearance) **Mutant Ants *Khyber *Khyber's Pet Flashback Villains *Dr. Animo (cameo) **Mutant Frog (cameo) **Mutant Kangaroo (cameo) **Mutant Snail (cameo) Aliens Used By Ben *Diamondhead (first re-appearance by 16 year old Ben) *Echo Echo (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, selected alien was Swampfire) *Rath (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, selected alien was Swampfire) *Crashhopper (debut) By Khyber's Pet *Slamworm (debut) *Mucilator (debut) Quotes Errors No OmnitrixOV.PNG|No Omnitrix. Splash!.png|The symbol on the Proto-Tool is disproportionate. Error in Rath's necks.png|Rath's neck is orange. Error Echo.png *In one scene, Echo Echo's right eye doesn't have its black outline. *In the scene where Rook splashes goo on Ben's face, the Omnitrix symbol on the Proto-Tool is disproportionate. *Articguana is mistakenly in the credits when he didn't appear at all. *At the end scene, in one shot in the truck, Ben while talking to Rook, Ben didn't have the Omnitrix on. *In one scene Rath's neck was orange instead of white. *At the start when Khyber's Pet went to attack Ben it was seen transforming into Crabdozer but in the next scene it showed it transform into Slamworm. Allusions *The title It Was Them is a play on the name of the film "Them" which is about giant ants as well. Trivia *This is the first episode where two Nemetrix aliens are seen. *This is the first time Ben and Rook see Khyber's pet in his true form. *This is the first time that Khyber's pet using the compatible Predator with the Prey. *Rath used the "Serius Butt-Kicking" move that he used against Manny in Above and Beyond. See Also *Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes